disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cynder
Cynder is an italian sky dragon and a main character of Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Cynder is also the best friend, steed, companion and sidekick of Diana. Background Biography Cynder was born in Italy, to her parents, the dragon king Uranus and the dragon queen Rhea. At some point, she was integrated into the Celestial Order to be a life-long guardian and companion to the future generations of Celestials. When she was three years old, Cynder was one of many dragons selected as a potential candidate for this position amidst Enchanter rank members (traditionally) who become 12 or 14 years old, she rejected many young members of the Celestial Order as her charge, due to the fact that none of them exhibited the qualities and calibre she was searching for, however, when a particular Enchanter rank member named Diana approached her, she felt an instantaneous and remarkable inclination towards the girl who bore a mysterious spark in his eyes; and Cynder realized then that this girl had the potential to become a great witch and warrior. When Cynder allowed the human-mermaid hybrid to place the ornamental saddle on her back; it was a sign that she has chosen the latter as her rider and since then Cynder and Marina delved into many adventures together and became almost inseparable, as the two have become best friends over the years. However, despite the princess of Denmark becoming one of most powerful magic users and warriors of the Celestial Order; Marina has always treated Cynder with the honor and respect she deserved, as she not only sees the sky dragon as her protector and travel companion, but also as a loyal and trusted friend and comrade. Personality Cynder is calm, light-hearted, friendly, intelligent, cunning, witty, resourceful, brave, spirited, determined, independent and passive. Physical appearance Cynder has blue skin, four long legs, a long neck and tail, a short snout, white razor-sharp teeth and claws, and two white razor-sharp horns; two at the back of her head. Cynder also has two long bird-like wings attached to her arms. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Alpha Dragon physiology:' As a result of her alpha dragon heritage, Cynder possesses incredible levels of physical attributes; such as strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, senses, etc. As a wind dragon, Cynder can generate and manipulate wind/air, also as the daughter of two alpha dragons; her physical and mystical attributes also surpasses that of common dragons and most alpha dragons, however, because Cynder is still a teenager, she has yet to fully develop the physical and mystical attributes of adult alpha dragons, until she reaches adulthood. As Cynder gets older; her physical and mystical attributes further increases. **'Gale-force breath:' As a dragon of the element of air, Cynder can breathe both wind and air from her nostril or mouth; that can destroy almost any substance known to humans, merpeople, cecaelias and sharkanians respectively; it's destructive force is equivalent to that of an actual tornado. **'Aerogenesis:' As a wind dragon, Cynder can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from her entire body. **'Aerokinesis:' As a wind dragon, Cynder can manipulate air, particularly gale-force; for example, she can create a breeze to cool down her comrades in extremely warm temperatures and environments, she can also release a wave of gale-force from her entire body that can incapacitate, injure or send Cynder's opponents flying several feet away; depending on how much air is building up inside Cynder's body. **'Animal strength:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a dragon; for example, she can break massive metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice relatively easily, she can also overpower regular dragons and most alpha dragons with little effort. **'Animal durability:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of durability even for a dragon; for example, swords, spears, lances and battle axes, cannot penetrate her skin, bullets, arrows and bolts also will bounce off her, as the sky dragon is impervious to these said weapons. **'Animal endurance:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of endurance, even for a dragon; for example, she is able to endure powerful blows from common dragons and alpha dragons, for long periods of time. **'Animal speed:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a dragon; for example, she can move at amazing high-hypersonic speeds (regardless whether or not she is in the sky, on the land or in the water) as she can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye, her speed also surpasses that of common dragons and rivals that of most alpha dragons. **'Animal agility:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a dragon; for example, she can maneuver in the air or water with incredible agility; despite her massive size. **'Animal reflexes:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of reflexes, even for a dragon; as Cynder's reflexes are so fast, that he can respond to attacks within seconds. **'Animal flexibility:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of flexibility, even for a dragon. **'Animal mobility:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of mobility, even for a dragon. **'Animal jumping:' Cynder can jump at incredible heights; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal leaping:' Cynder can leap at incredible distances in a single bound; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal stamina:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of stamina, even for a dragon; as she can run, fight, fly or swim for long periods. **'Animal eyesight:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of eyesight even for a dragon; as she can see at vast distances. **'Animal hearing:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of hearing even for a dragon; as she can hear even the faintest of sounds at vast distances. **'Animal smelling:' Cynder possesses incredible feats of smelling even for a dragon; as she can pick up even the faintest of smells at vast distances. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Due to her dragon heritage, Cynder can heal incredibly fast, extensively and efficiently, even for a dragon; for example, she is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. She can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes her a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Cynder's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for her to become drunk, intoxicated or drug. **'Animal immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Cynder is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. Because Cynder is not an aquatic/marine creature, she is also immune to the Sword of Atlantica and the Trident of Atlantica's powers respectively. **'Animal longevity:' As a dragon, Cynder has an extremely long lifespan; as Cynder will liver to be 20000 years old. **'Flight:' Due to her wings; Cynder can fly at amazing speeds of Mach 20 and high altitudes. However, because Cynder is still a teenager, she will not be able to fly at the speed of Mach 25; until she reaches adulthood. **'Razor-sharp teeth:' Like all dragons, Cynder possesses razor-sharp teeth they are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. **'Razor-sharp claws:' Like all dragons, Cynder possesses five razor-sharp claws on each of his talons, they are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. Abilities *'High-level intellect:' Cynder is highly intelligent for his age, even for a dragon. Also, Cynder's intellect is equal to that of a human's. *'Expert combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by her father, the dragon king Uranus, Cynder is a highly skilled combatant. Also, like most dragons, Cynder utilizes her immense strength and speed in battle to make herself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Speech:' Although Cynder roars, gestures and growls, much like any animal would, despite this, like all dragons; Cynder is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Cynder is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin respectively. Weaknesses *'Oxygen:' Because Cynder is technically not a sea dragon, she cannot breathe underwater; if she remains underwater for too long, she will lose consciousness and eventually drown. Despite this, Cynder can at least hold his breath for long periods of time (15 hours). *'Decapitation:' Despite her accelerated healing factor, if Cynder's head is cut off from her body, she will permanently be killed, however, due to her skin, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Magical weapons:' Certain magical weapons can penetrate or bypass Cynder's incredibly durable skin. Trivia *Cynder and Diana have been best friends, since Diana was 12 years old; as Cynder was a kid dragon at the time. *Cynder will be 5 years old (teenage years; in dragon years) at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 6 years old. Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Females Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters